To Survive A Heart Break and Open a New Chapter
by zoki-chan
Summary: Kyo has to make a dissension about who he love. If he makes the wrong one he losses the other and will be left alone! What is he going to do? Say I love you to Tohru or Yuki?


**Warning rated M for sex scene and language.**  
>Before we start this is my first one shot so here it goes. Fruits basket is the anime.<strong><br>I only own the manga books and DVD's I have no rights to any names or any thing! no legal ties to it!**  
>I also did not write this all on my own my friend Sara helped with Ideas and editing some time she even wrote parts!<strong><br>XD Well enjoy it. I always enjoy positive feedback or criticism to make it better! **

* * *= time passing by  
>"hello"= someone talking<br>_This is what I know_=someones thoughts

* * *

><p><span>To Survive A Heart Break and Open a New Chapter<span>

He moved his hand down my pants grabbing my member and started stroking it up and down. _I cant stand this torture of not kissing him_. I leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as I could. I pulled on the restraints that where holding my hands to the wall.

"No, no, no, you must pull on those Kyo." His hands were stroking me and I know I started to swell in his hands. My moans becoming louder with every passing minute.

I moaned against the chains of his passion. I long to hold him but these chains keep me restrained, I'm embarrassed I blushed immensely after thinking of that.

"Yuki, can't we do anything about these?" Motioning to wrist. "I really don't like this." _When I'm with Tohru I don't have to deal with this! Why do I have to be the submissive one? One day I'm really gonna kick his ass... or more literally.. wait. When did I start thinking of that? Damn you Yuki. Baka!_

"Kyo do you not like this?" He was being his stupid rat and sadistic self trying to make me bend to his will...literally..god i hate this guy. I look away from him and feel him stop touching me. I looked back at him blushing all red from my chin to my forehead.

"Wh-Why? You stopped?" I was confused he chains me to a wall and stops touching me?

"Kyo... Fine we'll stop this. But on one condition I'll continue!" Yuki has a smirk plastered on his face stretching from ear to ear, obviously enjoying this. _Damn him..hes always doing this! _

"Okay? What is it rat?" My voice beginning to shake, _how could he just stop in the middle of it? He knows I'm practically helpless now._

"You have to tell Tohru what we do down here." He then moves his hand up to my left cheek holding it softly and moves his thumb around in small circle. His face moving closer, He tilts his head to side and sucks himself into my neck sucking on it planing to leave a love mark there.

"u-u-uhu,"I moaned. I felt something hard up against me, demanding my attention! he pushed me back against the wall and unhooked the chain from its home hook and pushed me down on to the floor. "W-wait! Yuki s-stop, what if someone sees?"

"Kyo.. Stop trying to escape. Do you want me to put the chains back on?" He knelt down and startled my waist as he whispered so softly into my ear, chills run along my spine. _I want it, now!_ He grabed and undid his belt keeping it in his hand, Yuki grabbed my wrists and forced them up over my head, just to tie them up with his belt.

"Yuki! What the hell are you doing?" _He just unchained me to tie me again?_ _Fucking shit what the hell! _"God dammit Yuki. Stop it! Baka!" Ignoring me, his hands started to roam around from my wrist down to the lip of my pants. My resolve is starting to give out. I can't stand it anymore! I grab him by the hair and push on the floor with my foot to flip him over so I'm on top, then begin kissing those alluring pink lips. He moans underneath me, I grew hard thinking about that he was all mine! His hands went back to playing with my pants and its buttons and zippers. My hand were braced myself on my for arms above him still tied up with his belt.

"Get them off Yuki!" I said between kissing him. Yuki stopped kissing me and twisted his way out from under me and pulled my pants off. He pushed down on my back putting my in my worst position ever my ass in the air and my head on the floor and started groping my ass I was tied of fighting him and the urge of him being inside me grew.

"Kyo you need to slow down and control you emotions about me." He was sounding like a teacher. _Is it wrong for me to say I like Yuki more when he was sounding like this. No this is foreplay! _

"Yuki, just do it please, I'm begging you to just do it!" His hip started aching from the pain of Yukis member not entering him, he's feeling it and they haven't even started yet. _What is wrong with me? I do need to calm down... but I've gone too far now to stop!_ "Yuki," my voice is starting shake. The sense of need is so strong I can't bear any longer! "Hurry...please...I want you now!"

"That's more like it Kyo!" I turned my head to look back at him with pleading eyes as I watched as he slowly and painfully unzipped his pants and let them drop to his knees with his boxers. My toes curled up as Yuki pushed my boxers down to show off my naturally tan butt. My blush had come back and was taking over my face. He laughed softly at me as I closed my eyes and looked at the ground readying myself for him to enter me.

"You ready Kyo? You've been a good little kitty waiting for this all day." With a triumphant smirk, Yuki pushed a finger in stretching my hole making sure it wasn't going to hurt me more. I moaned under the pressure of Yuki's one finger as I felt him start to thrust it in and out slowly and picking up speed a little. Yuki Stuck his second finger in still trusting them deeper in side of Kyo's slick hole. My hips started rocking back and forth in time with Yuki's fingers as he sunk in his third finger. My moans grew loader as the thrusting grew faster. _I was beginning to reach my limit with his fingers._

"Yuki! H-hurry." I moaned as loudly hoping to be released from this spell of his. Yuki pulled his fingers out from inside me and rubbed his member with the little liquid that was on his fingers. He lined him self up and leaned down to my ear and bite down on my ear as he thrusted into my stretched hole. "AH!" _My moans were loud enough I bet china could hear them_. Yuki's hand came down and started stoking my member again as hard and rough as before. My embarrassment grew as I slowly relaxed, "Yu-hah... Yuki, t-there." He thrusted deep inside of me hitting my spot every time enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping from my lips. My moans grow in intensity…his motion of his hand grew quicker as his thrusting deepened.

"Kyo I cant keep it in much longer!" Grunting at me he straighten up to hit my spot again as hard as he could.

"I-I AH" my seed swept out of me and all over Yuki's hand. I felt something burst inside of me. He pulls out, as so, liquid drips out of my hole and down my leg. I look back to find Yuki's usually angered eyes to be hazed over in bliss. He leans down and licks at the wight thick paste on his hand and when he is done licking his hand clean he grabs a hold of my thighs and begins to lick the seed dripping from my hole, that I can start to feel tighten up again. I can't hold myself up any longer and fall over on my side facing Yuki who has now begun to look like he wants to drop dead asleep. He falls over face down into a pillow on the floor next to me.

"I love you...Yuki." I curl up closer to him as he wraps his arms around me and fall fast asleep after he began to snore and holding me closer then ever before.

* * *

><p><em>The last time Yuki touched me was a over month ago. He won't do anything, unless I tell Tohru about what we do when she goes out. Ugh and he won't shut up about it! Oh shit! Speak of the he devil himself!<em>

"Kyo, have you told her yet?" He had slammed his hand out in front of me blocking me from moving forward.

"Uh w-well I haven't just yet-" he cut me off, as I start to blush and feel something get hard in my pants as they tightened up around.

He grabbed my collar, pulled me close to him and whispered into my ear. "Don't you dare hurt her. We will not be doing anything for a very, very long time if you do so." Then he pushed his gorgeous lush lips against mine for the slightest second. He released my collar as he turned to walk away.

"...You stupid rat!" I grunted threw my teeth. Just then, almost on cue, Tohru walked out of her room with a smile spread across her face. _I hate this...I love her, but I also love Yuki..._I banged my head against the wall as hard as I could. _Maybe this will knock some sense into me. I swear I heard the bastard snicker from his room_. "Baka!"

"K-Kyo are you okay?" I heard Tohru.I did not turn to look at her, ashamed of what I was about to do.

"Yes Tohru I'm okay." I said with the most sarcasm I could possibly shove into it. _The only thought running through my head, was screwing her innocent body._ I hit my head again. "I-I'm sorry Tohru c-can we talk?" I wasn't looking at her but I know she was smiling that goofy grin of hers.

"Of course we can!" She stood still, not moving anywhere. I grunted and grabbed her hand, pulling her into her room so we could sit down and talk alone.

"You really are a space cadet!" _I smirk then give myself the biggest mental slap I can. I'm supposed to be telling her something that could make her hate me. Why am I pulling this? I put my game face on ready to tell her! _

"So what do you want to talk about Kyo?" _Her innocence really did amaze me._

"Umm well you see I-I have something I need to tell you" I scratch the back my head, _Why are the words not coming to me? They just did five seconds ago!_ "Uhh y-you and I need to talk about..uhh Yuki! Ya! We need to talk about Yuki!" I sigh relieved, _half or well a third of it was out and I haven't blurted it out yet._

"About Yuki? What about him?" She tilted her head in the cute way she always looks at me with.

I scowled as I threw my head in to my hands not knowing what else to do i think for a minute. "We've had sex together! I can't be with you because I love Yuki, and I can't touch you without being turned to a cat and I'm sorry!" I got up and ran out..._ok well I yelled at her and just left her to cry alone...ya I'm a great guy! who was I kidding I can't believe I just yelled that at her._

"Kyo?" I turned around, readying myself for non-stop tears. When all I wish to do is just go sulk in my own self pity, to see who else but Yuki behind me.

"What do you want rat!" I yelled at him too on the verge of tears I would only show him. But that was normal for him.

"You didn't really have to be mean about it." He turned the knob of my door, I followed in after he opened it letting him self in.

"Ya well like you keep saying I need to control my anger...now before it all comes out on you in the wrong way, get out!" I held the door open for him to get the idea. Yuki sat down on my bed, looking around a little before kicking his slippers off and laying down and covering up. "Now that you infested my bed wash it when you're done!" I slam the door and leave the house running as fast as I can, passing Tohru's door on the way, not even seeing that if she had gone to bed or not. "I'm so stupid!" I ran as fast as I could until I came across a little garden in the woods. I sat down there, looking, seeing the leeks and strawberries that were growing next to each other. "I love Yuki...not her...Akito was right she is a monster! Right?"

When I finally calmed down I went back to the house to find the only one home was Yuki. "Where did Shigura and Tohru go?" I went up stairs and looked into her room to see all her stuff still there and went back down stairs.

"She and Shigura went out to eat for the evening, to cheer her up." He looked like he was washing something, but was milling about in happiness.

"Then what are you doing? Never mind I'm going to bed!" I ran back up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. _I still don't want to believe I said that to Tohru...I think of her as a little sister. I don't even know how I'm going to apologize to her at school._ I laid down in my bed rolling over seeing the same pillow cover as she I had when i had left, Yuki must have not changed the bedding. I clutched into that pillow and held onto it tightly not letting go. I fell asleep after a while of laying there in the silence smelling the pillow which smelled like Yuki's shampoo. I clutched the pillow and held onto it not crying but it felt the same as crying and fell asleep a little while after

"Hey cat get up! Your going to be late!" I groaned and rolled over to see who was yelling at me this early in the morning. "Up Up common don't be sulking in here till you die!" I saw that stupid rats face in the door way.

"Go away." I mumbled and turned back over facing the other side of the room.

"To bad get up," I heard him walk over to me and saw him come and sit on the floor in front of me. "or I'll make you get up." he poked my for head.

"It wont work!" I rolled back over to find Tohru in the door way watching us. "oh uhh" I sat up looking at her and then still holding onto the pillow, looking at Yuki who was looking at the ground probably smirking his little ass off behind those wonderful locks of black hair...shit. I slap my for head and looks back over to Tohru who left dropping her bag.

"What did you do to her Kyo?" Haru had walked in to the door way looking back at Tohru who's was running down the stairs.

"I said the truth! Why do you care for her all of a sudden anyway?" I stood up dropping the pillow to the ground and looked down the hall to see the stairs empty and left still.

"Common we have school" Haru grabbed me by the ear and bent over and grabbed Tohrus bag. Baka Baka Baka I can't believe this!

"I need my uniform Baka!" I yelled at him and grabbed his hand that was holding onto my ear and tugging at it.

"You don't have to be so harsh Haru." Yuki came up and brushed his hand under Haru's chin tauntingly. _He's doing that in front of me why? I thought he felt the same about me like the way I felt about him._

"Don't." Haru turned his head so Yukis hand rubbed against the air. He let go of my ear and left taking Tohru's bag with him. "Don't come in late Kyo" he said before diapering down the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I growled back at him scowling and stood up straight being taller then Yuki and walked back to my room huffing in annoyance. I slammed the door behind me and and walked over to my dresser pulling a clean uniform out and throwing it on my bed "I cant believe the nerve of him to come in here and ugh!" I slipped off my shirt and threw to on my bed on my pillow."I want to just strangle his neck!" I was motioning the act pretendeing that he was between my hands begging for air. "O whats that Yuki you want something? o well screw you! you have to give up part of your soul to live!" I slammed my hands against the dresser behind me.

"If you do that any harder you might actually break it." I jumped hearing Yuki's voice in front of me.

"Why are you always letting your self in to my room? Get out!" I yelled at him and moved over to my bed picking up my under shirt.

"But then it would be no fun at all. How else would I get a reaction much less be allowed in here?" He followed me and walked up behind me and rapped his soft silky hands around my chest leaning his head against my back.

"You could ask like normal people!" I said standing there not yelling at him anymore giving up fighting with him.

"We're not normal Kyo." He moved his hands up my chest and rapped them up around my shoulders and turned his head kissing the middle of my shoulder blades "And this is how we survive." he kissed me again closer to my neck every time he did I shook with anticipation.

"Ah" one of his hands had dropped and was rubbing my member softly touching it threw my pants. "Touch me Rat!" I said softly through a moan of pleasure.

"But we have school so we will have to survive later,"he let go of me and snacked his had back up my chest and turned me around roughly and pulled on my shoulders kissing me. _I can't believe this were kissing and I'm not cuffed bound hooked or anything...it...was nice. Baka! _

I pushed him away "we have to go...,"_I knew he didn't like to hear it and I know I hated hearing it but Haru had a point if I'm late again I get detention. _I pulled my under shirt on and changed my pants quickly. "lets go.,"I grabbed my shirt and put it on picking up my book bag and taking Yuki's hand and leaving of for school.

* * *

><p>I don't know if I should end it there or not...what do you guys think?<p> 


End file.
